bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
Hydron
was King Zenoheld's only son, the Prince of Vestal, leader of New Vestroia, and commander of the Vexos. He possessed the petrified statues of five of the Six Soldiers that saved Vestroia: Tigrerra, Gorem, Preyas, Skyress, and Hydranoid. His initial goal in the first half of the season was to "complete his collection" by getting his hands on Drago. After Spectra and Gus' defection, Hydron became the new Subterra brawler for the Vexos. Personality Hydron was shown to be very spoiled and bratty, as his only concern in the first arc was to complete his collection of petrified Bakugan. He was a very ruthless and heartless person. In ''BT: The Final Battle, when his Bakugan's attack managed to blow Mira Fermin away, Dan Kuso called him a creep by saying "You creep! Who hurts a girl like that?". He responded with "Boy. Girl. All I see is brawler". Unlike most members of the Vexos, Hydron seemed to have no problem with the Alternative Weapon System, despite his father's plan to destroy the universe. In Volt's Revolt, he freaked once he lost to Volt, and used a Death Bomb on him, narrowly escaping being dragged in himself by Volt. Afterwards, he defeated and sent Lync Volan to the same place as punishment for betraying him and sending the Alternative System data to Alice. In An Heir To Spare, Hydron is shown to care about Dryoid, and during his battle against Zenoheld, when the king activated Land Pressure, Hydron believed in Dryoid that he could overcome Land Pressure's effect. Dryoid seemed to become self-aware and showed some degree of partnership, despite his inability to speak. Unlike his father, Hydron was willing to accept that he already lost his prince title and didn't seem to care anymore about being referred as such in the second half. Hydron disregarded his former home planet, telling Volt upon returning that it was even worse from when he had left it. Towards the end of the series, Hydron began to grow unstable. He began screaming and twitching whenever he was in anger, which was first demonstrated when he lost a battle to Volt. Hydron seemed to hate people that referred to him as "his father's son" and called him weaker than his father as shown in Ultimate Weapon, where Gus tricked him into starting a brawl after calling him Zenoheld's lapdog, he also hates being called a "spoiled brat" by Mylene, Volt, and Spectra Phantom. Hydron had a habit of twirling a lock of his hair around his index finger. Biography Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia Very little is known about Hydrons life prior to Season 2. What was clear was that he had a negative relationship with his father, King Zenoheld, who constantly complained of his son disappointing him by not firmly putting New Vestroia under Vestal control, and calling him a failure. Hydron also seemed to be scared of his father to some degree, as he panics whenever his father grows angry, and goes out of his way to avoid blame being placed on him for failures out of fear of punishment. This is first notably displayed in Final Countdown, when Hydron starts shaking and panicking after Mylene tells him they're leaving New Vestroia, stating Zenoheld will "blame everything on him." He was shown to be quite arrogant, and he thought very highly of himself, to the point where others referred to him as "a spoiled brat". It is unclear as to whether he had any actual experience in brawling despite wanting to take on the Resistance himself; however, it appears that Hydron is a very strong Subterra brawler while using his Bakugan Dryoid, a mechanical Bakugan created by Professor Clay. Hydron seemed to have some awareness that Spectra was up to something near the end of New Vestroia, and had employed Lync to keep an eye on him, but was still surprised to find out Spectra was planning on overthrowing the thrown, showing that he was, while suspicious of the others, still believed they wouldn't betray him. In Revenge of the Vexos, Hydron became the new Subterra Vexos brawler, in order to replace Gus after he had left. Hydron also obtained a new outfit in the second season, and when he was sent to Vestal to get the Haos Energy from Baron Leltoy, he bought a pair of sunglasses while strolling around. Once he encountered Baron, he challenged him to a brawl for the Haos Energy, who readily agreed. Hydron then revealed that he was no longer a prince, thanks to the Bakugan Brawler Resistance, due to them revealing to the Vestal people that Bakugan were living creatures, causing the people to rebel against the royal family for lying to them. Soon after the brawl had begun, he defeated Saint Nemus and Piercian with only Dryoid, thus releasing the Haos Energy and powering his father's machine. He didn't have a Bakugan Trap. Hydron was cruel and tended to brawl until his opponent pleaded for mercy, which pleased him immensely, much to his opponent's dismay. As he arrived back with the other Vexos, Mylene states that he should work on his stealth, because he may have alerted the other Brawlers. However, he shrugs it off, saying that she was jealous of him for claiming the first Attribute Energy. Mylene seemed angered, but didn't question him further. In Shadow Attack, he developed a plan to lure Dan Kuso and the rest of the Resistance back to Earth by having Alice get defeated by Shadow Prove. Hydron planned to brawl Dan and defeat him to take the Pyrus energy. In Elfin On the Run, he and Shadow Prove face Marucho, Preyas, and Minx Elfin. Although they lost, they still managed to get the Aquos Attribute Energy into the BT system, since Elfin sacrificed herself in the battle, making Preyas finish the battle off alone. He then returned to the Vexos Motherpalace with Shadow and gloated to himself over how irritated Mylene would be when she realized that he stole another Attribute Energy while she still had taken none. In BT: The Final Battle, he battled Dan Kuso, Mira Fermin, and Spectra Phantom with Zenoheld, winning against Mira, and knocking her unconscious, but losing against Dan and Spectra. Zenoheld won against them, obtaining the Pyrus energy, but Farbros was damaged in the process. Because of his loss, Hydron was held by the collar by Zenoheld and was accused of failing, until Mylene told him it was Professor Clay's fault, for creating Dryoid with the weaknesses that lead to the faliure. In Volt's Revolt, it was shown that Hydron thought of the other Vexos members (excluding his father) as dogs, telling Volt to be "a good little doggie," much to the Haos brawler's fury. Although he lost the brawl after pursuing Volt for his betrayal, he used a Death Bomb on Volt, possibly sending him to another dimension, or even killing him. After his defeat at Volt's hands, he became very unstable and enraged, possibly because he was so determined for victory. Upon Volt's disappearance into another dimension, Hydron screamed "I defeated him! ... I won!" while staggering backwards, showing that he doubted his strength to actually get rid of him. In Payback, Zenoheld sent him after Lync, who had taken the blueprints of the Alternative with unknown motives. He confronted Lync on Earth, in front of Alice's house. After Lync tests his patience by feigning innocence, Hydron noticed Alice and realized she was why Lync betrayed the Vexos. When Lync tells him to leave her alone, Hydron remarks that Alice is a pretty name, then continuing to say it was a "shame" that Alice will "turn to dust" after the completion of the Alternative. Lync retorts that Hydron is the one who should "turn to dust" and insults him further by claiming his only motivation was to win his father's approval. While he is infuriated by the remark and denies it, it ends up being true when Hydron was hurt and confused when Zenoheld, instead of praising him, roughly dismisses him for defeating Lync. In Mylene's Meltdown, Hydron appeared in a flashback of Mylene's. He warned Mylene that if she failed, he would "be forced to deal with her, just like with Lync and Volt." In An Heir To Spare, Zenoheld became angry with him for not retrieving the Phantom Data, and punished Hydron by torturing him with The Agonizer. Later on, Hydron seemed to either hallucinate or dream of Lync and Volt telling him that he should be the King instead of Zenoheld. He then challenged Zenoheld to a brawl, and lost despite being able to defeat Farbros and halve Zenoheld's Life Gauge, due to him holding back out of hope his father would see his strength and finally approve of him. He was then thrown in a prison cell along with Gus, proving that Gus was still alive. In Ultimate Weapon, he was able to escape when Gus tricked him into starting a brawl inside the cells by calling him a lapdog, which angered Hydron,releasing Dryoid and Rex Vulcan who, upon release, broke the cells and allowed both Gus and himself to escape. In Final Fury, he then fought alongside the brawlers to defeat his father once and for all, and used Dryoid to land the final blow on Farbros, defeating Zenoheld once and for all. He then proceeded to have Dryoid capture Zenoheld and hold him in one of his hands, preventing him from escaping. Just before the explosion of the Alternative System, Hydron looked up and said: "Volt...Lync...I'll be there...soon." It is unknown whether he survived, but, more likely, it is probable that he meant that he was about to die and would join Volt and Lync, suggesting that the "alternate dimension" was really a metaphor for death. Although, Mylene and Shadow Prove were in an actual alternate dimension, so it’s left ambiguous as whether Volt and Lync were killed or sent to an alternate dimension. Bakugan Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia *Subterra Dryoid (Guardian Bakugan) (Destroyed in episode 52) *Pyrus Fencer (Stolen by Spectra) *Subterra Scraper (Stolen by Spectra) *Aquos Leefram (Stolen by Spectra) *Ventus Klawgor (Stolen by Spectra) *Haos Spindle (Stolen by Spectra) *Darkus Foxbat (Stolen by Spectra) Statues of the New Soldiers *Darkus Alpha Hydranoid (Back in New Vestroia) *Haos Blade Tigrerra (Back in New Vestroia) *Aquos Preyas (Back in New Vestroia) *Subterra Hammer Gorem (Back in New Vestroia) *Ventus Storm Skyress (Stayed in New Vestroia) Trivia *Hydron and his father are the only Vexos members with no known surname. This is likely due to their status as royalty. *He and Masquerade share the same English and Japanese voice actor. *Hydron is the only brawler to defeat Zenoheld in a brawl in the first round. *Hydron is the second character who has killed the most amount of people in the Bakugan TV series, the first is Emperor Barodius. *He and Nurzak are slightly similar in that they are both Subterra brawlers who turned against their leaders and faced them alone at first. Both won the first round by using special tactics but eventually were outmatched. Finally, both joined the brawlers in the final fight against Zenoheld and Barodius, respectively. Battles Hydron's record shows that he is a good brawler. He has won 4/7 of his brawls. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia de:Prinz Hydron Category:Characters Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Vexos Category:Vestals Category:Former Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Subterra Users Category:Male Category:Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Resistance